


【Vjin】荒野

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 14:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20448314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528
Summary: ——皈依于俗身之欲共赴红荒迷途。





	【Vjin】荒野

——皈依于俗身之欲  
共赴红荒迷途。

BGM：源氏物語 ~Enishi~   
（这首很美，爱得一塌糊涂。）

一.

从记事开始，金泰亨的嘴里一直尝得到土灰味，干涸得令人绝望，而绝望深处又自有澎湃。

他们住的地方似乎很不受老天眷顾，雨水少得可怜，农作物蔫巴巴的躲着艳阳，仿佛藏起张张苦涩的脸。

母亲曾玩笑道，我们是在荒野上讨生活呀。

大家过着贫瘠的日子，年轻的男男女女不关心着装甚至梳洗。所谓婚姻，为的无非是交合之趣味，有时他们却连交合的力气都没有。

抬起头看向彼此的脸，啊，现在这点青春就是仅剩的水分了。想着纵情疯狂，但粮食少吃不饱，欲望如此就成了压抑在井底的哀嚎。

但金泰亨知道，总有例外，就算在荒凉贫瘠之地也有花朵，饱满鲜活，汁水丰沛，红如荒诞艳丽的梦。

是苍凉满目中难能存活的渡劫爱欲。

他和金硕珍相识于幼时，童稚气写在脸上，两个男孩子手拉手玩耍再正常不过。金硕珍倒是跑得慢了些，可金泰亨就是愿意等着他，他们都没有兄弟姐妹，所以一开始的情谊多为天真烂漫。

事情起于金硕珍10岁那年，他的整十岁，对于这片荒野也是个特殊日子。

几十年前曾不知何处漂泊而来的年迈旅人口吐智言，称用年轻肉身作为祭品是唯一出路，祭品心诚至美，那高高山崖之下的浅薄海域就会成为他们新的家乡。

“若是肉身被神灵所喜，那他们就会过上天国般的日子啊。”

求神灵赐福于我们，赐我们充裕雨水，赐我们昂然生机，赐我们一个不用去想明天能否存活的安然夜晚吧！

于是人们积极的在家家户户中寻找相貌好的孩子，当一个祭品陨落，他们就开始培养新的祭品。

终于，轮到了十岁的金硕珍。当他被抹着眼泪的母亲从金泰亨身边拉走时，一块圆润光滑的石子滑落，象征着自由的离去。

失去了一个重要的玩伴，金泰亨伤心失落，他知道金硕珍只是被锁在了家里，于是偷偷跑过去，但每次都会被发现。

要么被赶回家，要么被发现苗头的父母主动带回家，总之他很难再和金硕珍玩了，一起在荒野奔跑的日子仿佛还是昨日，又仿佛只是氤氲而来的幻觉。

有一次他实在忍不住去质问母亲，得来的答案却让他脚步沉重。

十年一次的宿命流转，金硕珍被选中的当下，其他有差不多大孩子的人家都松下了心防。

原来，他无辜的生命早就如此沉重，不得已的等待十年，只为抱着被无故捆绑在自身的希望纵身于神灵的怀抱。

“神灵真的会接纳阿珍然后带他去过上天国般的日子吗？”

抓着母亲的手腕，金泰亨只听到了一声叹息，他心急如焚却又无计可施。可天是不会讲话的，吹来的风沙如旧，人们的顺服也如旧。

就在这样的日子里，他们都在渐渐长大，也在渐渐学习着沉默得面对生活。

金泰亨的母亲会些医术，于是常偷偷摘来些对人体有益处的草叶煮成水给儿子喝，益处极微弱，水又金贵，所以与其说是药水，不如说是浓稠的草浆，可金泰亨从无怨言，一口喝下。

只要比身边的人强壮一点，再强壮一点，那么他愿意吃下喝下任何东西。

当他开始长大，当他的脸上有了与众不同的锋利线条，当他的眼里升起与同龄年轻人不同的光芒，他知道，母亲的远见和自己的支持有了回报。

所以守护祭品的重任毫无疑义的落在他的肩上。

可直到见了那双手，他才明白，哪怕自己喝尽一生的草浆，都扛不住瞬间的柔软侵蚀。

白皙柔软，是金硕珍伸出的手指，也是这片荒野中最旖旎珍贵的风景。

他也长大了，村里都供着他吃食，所以和金泰亨同样高，此刻却如孩童般盯着地上的陀螺。

金泰亨的叔叔送给他的，一枚又脏又破旧不堪的陀螺，此刻被那双美丽的手珍而重之的触摸。

“喜欢吗？”

无意的掉落，竟成了捆紧金泰亨心脏的一根丝线，勒啊，松啊，都只为那张惑人的面孔。

现在是深夜了，金硕珍想站在家里的屋檐下透透气，他不知道金泰亨一直清醒得守着，还以为是睡熟了。

不想那双深邃的眼正紧紧看着自己呢。

“喜欢，教我玩吧。”

他记得两人曾经一起玩耍，所以敢对着金泰亨笑。没有父母处处谨慎的盯管，没有周围人们异样的观察，有月色包围的视野让他觉得安全。

“就这样捏着它，转一下。”

金泰亨也蹲下来，早就忘了耳边的警告和要遵从的规定。他想他眼里的人并不是祭品，只是活生生的金硕珍。被荒野的人用宝贵吃食供养，才能依旧保有白皙饱满皮肤的童年玩伴。

但想之外，手触碰到手时，那根丝线被扯得更紧了。

原来他的笑容只会让我觉得日子更难熬，金泰亨悲哀的发现这点，他又置身于烈焰之上了，因为他不想只是陪金硕珍转一下又一下的陀螺。

“你的手…”

当尝试了几次依旧转不好后，金硕珍的手落到了金泰亨的手里，也是被珍视的托住，可那双眼里却有些汹涌的东西。

金硕珍不懂，手怎么了呢，是太不灵活吗？

“啊…”

指尖被湿润温热的蔽所接纳，金硕珍迷惑不安的接受着，他不知道金泰亨为什么要舔他的手指，但这样是舒服的，的的确确的舒服。

“脏了。”

怕自己控制不住咬开这么柔软饱满的皮肤，金泰亨及时作出解答，他掏出怀里的手帕帮金硕珍擦去手背和掌心的灰尘，只是这样干涩的解释着。

这样好看的手指沾了灰尘，所以….

出生到现在，他只吃过一次水果，那是父亲难得换来的浆果，几小颗，酸涩至极。

可金泰亨永远不会忘记果实在嘴里炸裂出汁水的瞬间，那一瞬间，美妙到他可以原谅所有。

薄而软的皮被牙齿侵入，失去所有防守的下场无非是被吞食。

金硕珍的手指是远比浆果更柔软的存在，甚至不是算的，金泰亨闻得到他骨子里透出的甜。如果荒地的人血液里都是干沙飞石，那金硕珍的则无疑是蜜糖与羊奶。

被精心雕琢了近十年的他，美好得令人连触碰都心惊。

“喜欢就送给你。”

用手将陀螺擦干净递给金硕珍时，金泰亨难得的微笑。他太久不笑，感受到嘴角的僵硬，但与此同时，向往却是一汪天之活水。

“可我没法带它去什么好地方，还是你留着吧。”

如同舍不得这个陀螺，金硕珍也舍不得自己宝贵的生命，他少年时曾以绝食抗议，后来还是遭饥饿打败，又被强硬的灌以食物和水。

比起要去向的地方，现在这十年倒过得比神仙还自在了，村里的老人们如是说。

每个人都奉劝他认命，所以他也学着认命，不想连累一个小小的陀螺。

“你这么好看，神灵会喜欢你的。”

金泰亨说不出心底的感觉，他只能拼命编造一个幻象，那就是金硕珍是不需要凡夫俗人同情保护的，他的双眼甚至缀满初晨露珠，这样的人定会被神灵以胸怀接纳。

他已是这片土地全部的虔诚。

尽管心内烧灼，金泰亨还是克制的讲出真心假意参半的话。他满以为架起坚固镜像，却被一滴眼泪打破。

“…谁要他喜欢，谁要他喜欢…我只想活下去啊！”

反复呢喃变成了尖锐话语，金硕珍抬起皎然的一张脸，击碎了金泰亨全部的理智。

他抱住他，用奋不顾身的情感，抱住荒地上开出的这朵宝艳迷离。超出了小时玩伴的情谊，这密不可分的相拥若是被别人看到，金泰亨的头就会被砍下来。

毫不留情。

“泰亨，我太贪心了吧，明明吃掉珍贵的食粮就该诚心诚意准备好去死的。”  
十年前跳下去的是个女孩，她的母亲早就疯了，日日站在一处唱不成调的歌，歌中的女孩并没有迎接神的洗礼与拥抱，而是任粉身碎骨的自己被怪鱼吃掉。

一身精致，融于鱼腹，金硕珍曾在深夜听到这首歌，他相信，一定有很多人都听过这首歌。

只是比起面对残酷现实，人们宁可将希望寄托在毫无指望的事上。

奉献一具躯体，换来沐雨丰收的可能性，无论多少次他们都愿意做吧。

金硕珍知道自己刚刚的问话会让金泰亨为难的，可就算想抽身，却已是不能了。

那坚定铿锵的声音比祝祷有力，又比神音诚挚。

“不，贪心的从来不是你。”

镜像在碎去前，金泰亨也看清了自己的贪心，或许其他人是渴求金硕珍的死，他却是渴求金硕珍的生。

同样迫切，同样索要。

真正结束这荒唐温暖是金硕珍的反应，他感受到什么温热干燥的落在了自己的腮边，与唇越来越近。

于是他温顺的闭上了眼，可这却让金泰亨停住了，他用手描摹这张脸，也描绘出自己的颠倒梦想。

“为什么不继续呢…你喜欢的，对吧？”

金硕珍轻轻的问，金泰亨却摇摇头。

“可你不喜欢，你只是想体会活着的滋味。”

爱欲就是活着的滋味，金泰亨深深知道，他将金硕珍送回了安睡的地方，然后迈着格外沉重的步子离开了。

一枚小小陀螺正放在他胸口处，悄悄的散着热。

从那天起，金泰亨开始发现体内有什么在觉醒，年轻男子的心底先是响起悉悉索索的命数吟唱，再这其中徜徉着，直到一日梦中的发泄，正是憧憬欢畅情爱的象征。

湿凉的一滩痕迹，浇灭他对清醒的认知，床边破碎不堪的帘子是紫红色，本来庸俗的色彩却让他想起在梦中揉捏的白软肌肤。

捏得狠了，也是斑驳紫红，比这迷蒙些，比这纯艳些。

在掌心和口齿中开出的花朵，因淫而盛放。

“泰亨，我想活着…”

被他压在身下肆意侵占索取的肉身美丽到世人嫉恨，皎然面颊，是金硕珍。

只能是金硕珍。

无法抑制的，金泰亨的眼开始停在不该停留的地方。他驻守在金硕珍的家，本来就该站远些，站直些，可现在全都乱了。

他只想近，更近，沿着那根无意伸出窗外的手指看到整个手掌，再到手腕，尽然是柔嫩的白，能够被轻易捏出肉欲的红。

金硕珍的父母早被遣到另外的居所，因为他们难免会长吁短叹甚至哭泣，所以人们不许他们继续留在这影响祭品的心境。

祭品就该是美好洁净，就该欣然赴死。

有守护者一是因祭祀的日子临近，二也是因为随着岁月更迭，金硕珍的脸和身体再也不会是无人知晓的秘密，以防他有什么不测，或更直白的说，为保证肉身的纯真，才必须有人守在这。

金泰亨和另一个年轻人轮流换着岗，日夜不停，只有长者集聚而来的时间才能歇歇。

“儿子，你不睡会吗？”

近来，金泰亨的母亲总很忧虑，因为儿子好不容易回到家，却又总是拎起防身割草的刀出去。

这附近的活物越来越少了，人们把该吃的不该吃的都归纳在视野中，现在更是连头鹿都不见。

可就算如此，金泰亨从外背回的包袱又总是沉甸甸的，哪怕一捆杂草种只有根须都不全的草药，石块堆里有那么块不起眼甚至不值钱的荧石，他都会心满意足的坐下来。

也许有什么事发生了，金泰亨的母亲敏锐的察觉到，却不知该不该高兴。

倒有很多女孩看中金泰亨，因为他的相貌，也因为他的与众不同，但金泰亨向来视而不见。

现在的她安安静静的站在一旁，看着儿子满头汗水的忙，却不知该问句什么。

金硕珍总是睡得熟，可被困住的日子久了，他又觉得不是那么需要睡眠。

再过不了多久，他的双眼会永远闭上，到时还如何能睁开眼继续看看这世间。

哪怕是干涸已久的土地，不也有顽强生长的野草么，就算只有星星点点的翠绿，却代表大地不肯熄灭的希望。

“如果我的死真会换来雨水，你们就能活下去了。”

他对土缝里的野草说，也对自己说，脸颊肉靠在胳膊上，天真柔顺的眼中粹着格外绚丽的领悟。

静而躁，窗外站着的人和窗内坐着的人对视，不知谁先开了口，醒过神时，金硕珍才发现自己半个身子都要钻出窗户，是金泰亨及时抱住了他。

他抱着他，护住他的头，耐心的告诉他“我抱你出来，你这样会磕到头。”，音色沉澈，悠悠荡荡。

金硕珍很听他的话，是一种本能的反应。金泰亨抱他坐在被屋檐挡住的地方，就这么矮小的房子，两个少年躲躲藏藏，却又稀有的眉角唇边沾染上青春少艾才有的快活。

“泰亨，我想转陀螺。”

才坐稳了，金硕珍就伸出手掌，但没有陀螺，而是一颗圆润的石头。

金硕珍被吸引了，他还没见过这么圆的石头，天生就不存在任何棱角一样，多像十岁时自己最喜欢的那颗。

“咦，这上面有些亮亮的。”

他好奇的观察，夜幕之下石头的秘密更拉近了两人的距离。金泰亨也伸出双手，扣在金硕珍的手掌边上，笼罩起相对幽深黑暗的小小天地。

“往里面看。”

金泰亨示意，金硕珍低下头，惊喜的发现那颗石头更亮了，正在两人掌心闪着幽幽的光。

恒河涤荡过的琉璃都比不上这颗石头，金硕珍欢喜的看，又欢喜的怅然，因为感觉得到的时候就已经失去。

可短短的惊喜怅然之间，却让他的眼里闪过数以万计的星辰，荧粉的美远比不上，金泰亨心里清楚。

只要金硕珍靠自己近一点，自己的心就跳得更快一点，他知道那脸颊已经靠了过来，他也知道梦中的旖旎肉欲又在耳边低吟。

金硕珍转过了头，两人的唇隔着一点点克制，和强大的生死定律。

“他们说的纯洁是什么意思，泰亨你知道吗？”

欲望蓬勃的边缘，呼吸中的热都透着罪孽，金硕珍让自己的额头停靠在金泰亨的额头，掌心的石头还发着亮，他的心也开始发亮。

人为的神迹，平凡又可怕。

金泰亨怎么会不知道，因为他早在梦里一次又一次的破坏了金硕珍的纯洁，把他狠狠困住，要他放声哭泣，再在无尽的湿野中与之共赴淫欲蛮荒。

为了你这捧水，我甘愿入火海，金泰亨的叹息发自胸腔，鸣动时却让两人都想流泪。

“被发现的话，他们会杀掉你和你的家人。”

缠缠绵绵的悲哀中，金硕珍及时拽紧了下摆的布料，他知道那双手已经探进来了，好热好热，贴在自己的下腹，几乎要把自己捏化了。

肉和肉的贴合让他皎然的脸泛起了红，他没尝试过这种陌生的感觉，好像一身的软都被盯上了，被咬住了。

“阿珍…”

久违的称呼让金硕珍酸了眼眶，他终于不能抵抗，抱住了金泰亨，也任那双手捏碎自己的纯真。

被抚摸全身，自然就算不得纯真了，伴随着这抚摸喘息出声甚至想掉泪，也自然是罪孽深重。

要不是换岗的人来得格外早，金硕珍恐怕已经沉醉在这样的迷海中，他还想要金泰亨继续抱着自己，但显然是不行的。

事实上，今夜过后，就再也不行了。

祭祀的日子就要到来，最后守夜的那个人，也并不是金泰亨。

“再见了泰亨。”

将石头悄悄握在掌心，金硕珍躲回了自己的屋子，不让金泰亨看到自己的眼泪。

看到了离别时的泪水，他们就再无法假装心不曾跳动。

比起要跳下高崖的第二天早晨，金硕珍认为这个夜晚是更有失尊严的。

他被要求赤身裸体，只能披上一块红色的绸布，荒野之地的姑娘们甚至在上绣了朵朵轮回盏，在眼下，的确算得上奢靡。

这一日他不能进食，水也只有一杯，但都无所谓，得到的终将全部归还。

只要这归让他们满意，就够了。

泰亨在做什么呢，裹着蔽体的红绸布，金硕珍忧伤又欢快得想着。

趁还有呼吸，他要赶紧多想想，想金泰亨有些僵硬却羞涩的笑，想他亲吻自己的手指，想他抱住自己看一块发光的石头。

啊，原来在生命中最后的时刻我竟然这么想你，可我不会告诉你的。

泰亨，我绝对不会告诉你。

我也没机会告诉你了。

裹成这幅样子，神灵就会喜欢我么？金硕珍在没什么体力的状况下越来越迷茫，他躺在床，哦不，已然算不得床了。

铺满了人们层层叠叠的心愿，还有几朵零碎了瓣的花，哪里还能算是床，只是相对舒服的木板。

趴在上面睡了过去，浑浑噩噩间，金硕珍睁开眼，触目都是熟悉的黑暗。

鼻尖闻到腐朽的香气，他想再睡过去，却做不到了。

泰亨，再闭上眼之前，我还能在悬崖边看上你一眼的。如果真的有神灵，我只会对他讲出你和我的愿望，再求他视线，好不好？

忽然，门边有些响动，金硕珍听到后裹紧身上的红绸布，直到门被打开。

他闭着眼假装睡了过去，因为除此之外，他不知道该怎么办了，代替腐朽香气和灰烬的是浓重血腥，这吓到了金硕珍，他忍不住要睁开眼，瞬间，唇被堵住了。

急匆匆间，粗糙多过软，是另一双唇，金硕珍唔唔唔的乱叫，睁开眼挣扎的时刻，却不再动了。

就算看不清，从轮廓他也发现来人是谁，鼻尖的腥气渐冷，他的身体也是。

因为那人正莽撞得撕扯他身上的红绸。

“泰亨…泰亨…这是祭祀时用的，要给神灵看，不能撕..”

还保留理智的金硕珍想阻止，可没用了，红绸被撕开，一层一层，剥开那象征保护纯真的屏障，他柔软洁白的身体终于露了出来。

“他不配看！”

金泰亨身上的血来自门口守着的人，他用石头砸了过去，不清楚对方是否还能活着。

闻到血腥气的瞬间，他好像就不再是从前的自己。

一开始他跌跌撞撞的闯进来，只是想亲亲金硕珍，他想靠金硕珍的吻洗去刚刚的罪孽，可睡去的人身上裹着的红绸彻底只是罪孽的另一种模样。

绣着轮回盏的红刺激了他的眼睛，于是本该轻触的唇裹住彼此，他们共享着口腔内的湿润，终于跌入最初最后的疯狂梦乡。

金泰亨野蛮得撕开那些红，用手和舌在向往已久的雪色上放肆掠夺吞食，他知道金硕珍在发抖，可他又爱慕这发抖，心神荡漾。

过了会，金硕珍也不再挣扎，他的腿被掰开，腿之间的唇舌正贪婪的散布火种，湿润裹挟，淫相毕露。

蛮荒的干涸终于被解救，被拥有雪白肉身之人的情泪所救，就在这写满惘然言词正摇摇晃晃的木板之上。

“.…我..不再是祭品了..”

被撬开纯真的关口，金硕珍哭着说道，他感受到金泰亨进入了自己，在自己身体里牢牢狠狠的开拓，直白霸道。

纯真不再，祭品也就不在，绵长的呻吟后，金硕珍攀住金泰亨的肩膀。

他好痛，可他又好快活，因情动，因身上的人是金泰亨。

“你只是我的阿珍。”

渡我的苦吧阿珍，只有你能渡我，只有你能。

金泰亨也正年少，体会了与痛苦并行的极乐，嗓子里正轰隆隆得如野兽咆哮。他不敢相信自己抱着这么美丽的身体，也不敢相信这美丽正被自己破坏，从而生出另一番美丽。

淫心如瓣，淫欲如蕊，撩开软软的花深入内里，才叫花能酣然绽放。

最后，他们的姿势已然近乎于动物的交媾，原始莽撞，冲动的浑然不觉得天地变化。

金硕珍哭得越来越没力气，可他死死抓着金泰亨有力的臂膀，进来，再进来，他哽咽的求他。

就这样吧，我们死在这里，死在这么快活的日子里。

忘情的苦痛欢畅中，金泰亨一次次顺着金硕珍的眉眼啄吻下来，像贴服着一生的信仰。

“阿珍，阿珍…”

急急的，热热的，带那么一点少年人的憨，金硕珍听得心里一缩，泪又流了出来。

他不知道自己现在是个什么样子，想必是乱七八糟的，周身都是残碎的红绸，身上又青青紫紫沾满了粘稠不堪的液体。

这样的自己，这样的一切，这样的痴狂。

终于，纵情纵欲后，金硕珍昏了过去，他觉得身上好疼，连唇都是了，却还贪恋着金泰亨的唇。

好热，是什么好热呢……

半梦半醒间，金硕珍发现自己正缩在金泰亨的怀里，他们这是在马上，颠簸不停，让他身上更痛。

“...祭祀..祭祀呢？”

清明的瞬间，他只想到了这个，抬眼才发现环抱住自己策马奔驰的金泰亨是如何狼狈。

英俊的脸颊布满半干未干的血迹，甚至让前额的发都粘了住，眼里深邃却透着几乎倾尽所有的疲惫。

“泰亨…”

就算这样，他还是低头对着金硕珍微笑。

“别怕，我带你走。”

临行前，金泰亨将门口守着的那具尸体扔在了木板上，罪孽深重的夜过后，他在深渊中解脱束缚。

什么都顾不得了，只记得起怀里的人温热柔软的美好。

马是稀罕物，所以能换来这匹，就如同抓住了一丝丝希望。

良久，金硕珍没有再将那句“我们能去哪儿？”问出口，只是伸出手帮金泰亨擦掉他额头的汗珠和血渍。

“好。”

这一夜过后，不止金泰亨有了变化，他也有了。

从灵魂到肉身，他们两个，都变了。

若后方是悬崖，前方又会是什么呢？

缩在这个带给自己无限欢愉和未知的怀中，金硕珍轻轻闭上了眼。

他用脸颊贴着对方的胸口，听他的心跳声，象征着生机的震动，是苦海尽头的明灯。

就算前方还是悬崖，我们一起跃下去吧。这样想着，金硕珍笑了，他也听到了金泰亨的笑声。

干干净净的，一往无前的。

何必要怕。

END

***错过了感兴趣的作品展，但感谢其中一朵艳丽至极的花让我有了写这篇的灵感。

***所以人得好好吃饭才能水灵！还得好好喝水！！！


End file.
